WolfWrath
WolfWrath (also known as Chili Dog in Japanese) is the main antagonist in the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! episode, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0u8vQr6kkeU Hour of the WolfWrath]. History Past WolfWrath was one of the most powerful monsters created by NME and served during the war between the Star Warriors and Nightmare Enterprises. At some point in the war (possibly after it), Wolfwrath attacks Meta Knight and gives chase. As Meta Knight attempts to elude the creature in a valley, he was then stopped by Blade Knight and Sword Knight, who were bandits at the time. WolfWrath then leaps at them and prepares to kill the two with a fireball, but they are saved by Meta Knight, who reflects WolfWrath's fire back. Meta Knight then jumps onto WolfWrath's back and the monster tries to shake him off, causing them both to fall down a valley into a river. As WolfWrath is weakened by water, it quickly escapes back to its master, but swears a grudge against Meta Knight for the humiliating defeat. Afterwhich, Sword and Blade gratefully swear their loyalty to Meta Knight for saving them and serve in his quest to defeat NME. Present Many years later, WolfWrath was then ordered by King Dedede to eliminate Kirby. But as soon as the monster arrives, it immediately blows a hole in the wall and flees. Customer Service then admits that WolfWrath is uncontrollable and obstreperous, making the tyrant worry that it will attack him as well. Sword and Blade then see WolfWrath running in the hall and proceed to warn Meta Knight of their old foe. Dedede places the entire castle on lock-down, so that his guards could capture and contain the creature. Kirby enjoys a game of soccer with Tuff until WolfWrath appears, catching the ball and popping it with its teeth. Locating its prey with its heat vision, WolfWrath then blasts the young Star Warrior away. He then lunges at Kirby, but Meta Knight intercepts the attack. WolfWrath was angered by the interference, but then recognizes the interloper as its old enemy and immediately makes him its new target. Sword and Blade arrive to help, but Meta Knight orders them to protect Kirby no matter what while he dealt with WolfWrath. As the duo escort Kirby and his friends to safety, Meta Knight proceeds to standoff against his long-time rival, stating that only one of them will survive this encounter. They then clash, with WolfWrath forcing Meta Knight on the offensive with his claws, then launching a barrage of fireballs on his opponent. Dedede watches and is angry that WolfWrath is fighting Meta Knight instead of Kirby, with Customer Service remarks how WolfWrath can defeat a whole army of Star Warriors. As Sword and Blade hid Kirby and Co. inside a closet, Meta Knight and WolfWrath continue their battle inside the castle. They offer to takeover, but Meta Knight orders them to stay back. The two combatants then lunge at each-other for one final strike. Afterwards, WolfWrath runs off and Meta Knight collapses due to being paralyzed by a tooth lodged in his forehead. His last request before passing out was for Sword and Blade to continue protecting Kirby, as he is their only hope of defeating the dangerous creature. They attempt to remove the tooth, but it wouldn't budge. Determined to revive him, the duo resolve to slay WolfWrath themselves while the others kept Kirby safe. The duo search the entire castle for the creature; Sword intercepts it, but is overpowered and it escapes. WolfWrath then makes its way into the kitchen through the vents and causes a fire in order to feed off of for energy. Sword and Blade find it, but they are too late as WolfWrath regains its strength and unleashes its flames on them. The duo are nearly killed, but Kirby arrives to save them by sucking up the smoke and blowing it away. After recovering, Tiff chastises them for going in recklessly and failing to uphold their promise to Meta Knight to protect Kirby. Sword and Blade feel ashamed by this and recount how they met Meta Knight when he saved him from the monster. Just then, a cloud of smoke appears as WolfWrath sets the entire castle on ablaze to re-energize itself. Dedede grows argumentative and impatient for his guards capturing WolfWrath, but then looks at the monitor and sees his entire castle going up in smoke. When Dedede demands an explanation for this, Customer Service then remarks on WolfWrath's need to feed on fire, so Dedede has a change of heart and wants him driven out of the castle. As the Waddle Dees try to put out the fire, WolfWrath is irritated by all the water and resolves to escape. As it tries, Sword Knight and Blade Knight try to fight it in the courtyard but aren't able to hit the wolf. Kirby then grabs the Galaxia sword from Meta Knight's sheath and rides on the Warp Star, forcing it to retreat and Sword and Blade to give chase. WolfWrath runs until it reaches a lake. As Sword and Blade arrive, WolfWrath launches a barrage, but they evade them all and corner it. Seeing it will fall in the water if it continues to fight like it did years ago, it flees. Just then, Kirby appears and strikes at WolfWrath with Galaxia, but the monster deflects it. Kirby then sucks up Galaxia and becomes Galaxia Kirby. WolfWrath tries to shoot down Kirby, but then the Star Warrior forces him to dodge, causing him to accidentally drop its foot in the lake. As it writhes in pain, Sword and Blade then remember how WolfWrath was defeated the first time and realize that water is its weakness. Kirby continues to attack, but WolfWrath shoots him out of the sky, briefly stunning him. Sword and Blade then try to fight WolfWrath into the lake. This proves difficult, but with Blade managing to stab WolfWrath in its scarred foot, they eventually succeed in dragging the behemoth into the water. Kirby comes to and sees WolfWrath becoming scarred and weakened with Sword and Blade struggling to keep it from leaving the lake. Seeing a chance to end the fight, Kirby gets on his Warp Star and reaches the necessary height to do so. WolfWrath manages to shake off the knights, but its too late. Left weakened and defenseless, WolfWrath was helpless as Kirby unleashes his devastating Sword Beam attack. With its final breath, WolfWrath sends out one last fireball at its enemy, but the swordbeam cleaves right through it and the monster itself, causing it split apart and perish in a huge explosion. Thanks to the duo's quick thinking, Galaxia Kirby is able to slay the evil WolfWrath. With the wolf destroyed, Meta Knight recovers from his paralysis and everyone enjoy an impressive celebration. Appearance and Personality WolfWrath is a fuchsia-furred wolf with gold eyes with lavender markings under them. He has a glowing green gem encrusted on his forehead, a brown nose, pointy ears, and a lavender mane. He also has six large pink spikes protruding out of his back and thick, sharp claws. He is mainly quadrupedal, but has shown to be able to walk upright like a human. Electricity is also shown to course through his spikes on his back as well. Like the rest of its kind, WolfWrath and vicious and only knows destruction. Unlike the other monsters, however, WolfWrath doesn't seem to follow orders from anyone, attacking everyone and everything it sees. Despite this flaw, WolfWrath understands the missions imposed on it and will not rest until its target is slain. However, it also knows how to keep a grudge from past battles, as when he encountered Meta Knight again, it immediately went after him instead the intended prey. Being a fire monster, it instinctively stays away from any water it comes across. Powers and Weaknesses WolfWrath is one of the most powerful and viscous monsters that Lord Nightmare has ever created, being able to go toe-to-toe with the extremely skilled Meta Knight. WolfWrath is a fire-based monster, with the power launch to shoot powerful and destructive fireballs from his mouth that can be fired in rapid succession and claws his opponents to shreds with his clawed hands. His teeth are also capable of paralyzing his foes when lodged into them. He can also launch a stream of powerful flames from his mouth as well. WolfWrath also has the ability to look though walls, he feeds on fire to regain his strength and also has heat vision to see through smoke. He is also very strong in terms of strength, being able to break though the castle walls with ease. When he finds his target, WolfWrath's eyes and the green gem on his forehead briefly glow at the same time. WolfWrath also runs extremely fast, and is smart and intelligent enough to travel in the ventilation system to get to places. When chasing Meta Knight, it once climbed to the top of a mountain Meta Knight stopped at to ambush him. Despite its amazing powers, it has one fatal weaknesses: water. Contact with it will weaken WolfWrath and if put into a large body of it, he will become vulnerable to a finishing move, such as the sword beam. Gallery File:Wolf Flame.jpg|WolfWrath spitting a fireball. File:Wolf Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight fighting WolfWrath. File:WolfWrath's Death.jpg|WolfWrath's death. Category:Male Category:Kirby Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Animals Category:One-Shot Category:Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Evil from the past Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Rogues Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Creation